The Jedi Princess
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: What if there was such thing as a Jedi Princess? Well, that's what Alana Claykic is. Will she admit to the Jedi that she's the Princess of Hapes? Will she survive the Clone Wars? And, will she fall in love with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi? ***Obi/OC story*** ***Rated K plus***
1. Chapter 1

*****Skywalker Notes***** Hey, This is my first Clone Wars story about my OC name Alana Claykic, please review this story is it's good or bad (I really wanna know). Well, May the force be with you.

The Jedi Princess

Past

(Years before and during the Clone Wars)

Hapes, the most beautiful planet filled with beautiful creatures such as the Hapens, the most beautiful humanoids in the galaxy. One time, there were such things that the royal Hapen throne were force sensitive royalties. But one Hapen of the royal throne wasn't force sensitive, her name was Queen Mother Luna Jen Chume the Queen of Hapes. She became queen at a very young age, at the age of 9. She was the smartest queen ever in the galaxy. Years past, her relationships with other men around the galaxy failed until she met a human male Jedi Knight. His name was Clegg Ry Claykic. Clegg was a half Naboo and half Alderaanian human.

Luna and Clegg met while the battle of Hapes was going on. They both fell in love over the years and secretly got married at Alderaan's enchanted forest. After they got married, Luna bore a child. She and her husband were the only ones who knew that they were going to have a child. Eventually, Clegg quit from being a Jedi. Clegg wanted to be a father instead of a Jedi. Luna gave birth to a healthy daughter and named her Princess Alana Jessa-Sa Chume Claykic. Luna raised Alana as a princess while Clegg taught her the ways of the force.

When Alana reached at the age of 7, Clegg died of a rare sickness. Alana became very depress of the death of her father. She wanted to finish her force skills that her father was teaching her. But one day a Jedi Master name Alisa Narvoska, a female Kiffar, came to seek a force sensitive youngling. There, Alisa found young Alana and secretly trained her to be a Jedi, like her father before her. Through out time Alana became a strong Padawan, and Alisa knighted her as a Jedi Acolyte at the age of 14. During the beginning of the Clone Wars, Alisa Narvoska died and became one with the force.

Now Alana, at the age 25, chose her destiny to finish her training at the Jedi Academy on Coruscant...

*****Skywalker Notes**** Okay, I know this chapter was short but I wanted to give you Alana's background. So yep, please tell me if its good or bad. May the force be with you******


	2. Chapter 2

*******Skywalker notes****Hello there, sorry that I didn't update this story, I'm just really busy.I hope you liked the story*******

* * *

Meeting the Jedi Council

(Alana's P.O.V)

"I can see the Jedi Temple", I whispered to myself. I was in one of those starships that the Republic had. I was in wonder about the temple. I felt like my younger self again. My red-gold curly gold hair was flowing against the wind. That moment, flashed backs came to me. I remembered that when I was younger, I dreamt that there was something that would lie to my destiny.

"Ma'm, we're here", Commander Cody said to me.

We walked to the temple and Jedi Masters were waiting to greet me.

"Hello, Jedi Acolyte Alana Claykic", the small Jedi Master said.

"Hello"

"Master Yoda, I am. Jedi Master Mace Windu, this is"

"Come, we have a meeting with the council", Master Windu said.

* * *

I was surrounded by Jedi Masters, it felt a little awkward to me.

"Alana, who has trained you?", Master Windu asked.

"I was trained by Master Alisa Narvoska, she died when I was 14"

"How old are you, Alana?"

"I'm 25, Master Windu"

Master Windu looked at Yoda, and I sensed that they were talking in the force.

"Do you know Master Narvoska's past, Alana?", Master Windu asked.

"No…"

"Was expelled by council, she was", Master Yoda said.

"Why, what happen?"

"She grew feelings toward Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, in the Jedi Order there's no attachments allowed", Master Windu explained to me.

"Oh…."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"If you want to rank as a Jedi Knight, you have to do one mission. The mission is difficult, but I think you'll accomplish this task", Master Windu said.

"You should rest, in the mean time", Master Yoda said.

* * *

I was on my bed thinking to myself, then I was having a vision.

The vision, there was a young woman between the age of 19-21. She had dirty-blonde hair, and green eyes. She was in some winter-outfit, the outfit was a tan jump-suit with a white cape. She was with a man about her age, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Luke, I can't lose you", the woman said with worry.

"You won't lose me, I'll be in your heart, Hannah", Luke said.

They both shared a romantic kiss, and the vision stop there.

Alana was curious who were those two people. After she was done thinking Alana fell to sleep…

* * *

********Skywalker Notes******Alright, I hoped you like it. I added a little bit of the "original" Star Wars character, Luke Skywalker, and my OC Queen Hannah Swan just to get a little interesting in the story. With your ideas, can you please give me your ideas what should Alana's mission should be? May the force be with you******


End file.
